


Far from Home - BB’s Recruitment File

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: VFD Politics [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, brazilian beatrice hc, canon typical VFD creepy business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Sometimes you mess up your own timeline, but you like what you’re doing so much that you just say “multiverse” and move forward. I usually see Beatrice as being the same age as Lemony.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire’s Mother & Jacob Snicket
Series: VFD Politics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Far from Home - BB’s Recruitment File

** _The following documents were found in a file labeled only as “BB”. Though they have no dates, our experts believe they are from not too long after the Schism._ **

Cara sra. de B. B. B.,

Fate, a word that here means "an important mission for our organization", brought me to your country, more specifically to a town I am told is very near your family's state, and, logically, in your family's State. If you have time, I would love to meet you during my stay. I have been practicing your language.

JS

* * *

Dear friend,

I hope you are enjoying your visit, even if this is a business trip rather than vacations. 

I must say your letter surprised me. I didn't know you were an S. now, even if rumors of your marriage and your children reached even this far. I had a child too. Why don't you come visit us, so you can meet her? My husband made us buy a telephone. The number is written on the back of this letter. I hope you can call.

Yours,

B.

* * *

Dear B,

For reasons I cannot explain in this letter, I shouldn't visit your home yet. It has to do with my mission, which I hope to explain to you in a more _private_ meeting. Please send my regards to your husband. 

JS

* * *

Dear Dairy,

B. Baudelaire is a remarkable woman. I met her in Winnipeg at the year of the Great Blizzard, which, as you recall, was before I met E. We worked together, B and me, and so I can say that when we share a goal we are unstoppable. 

I hope we share a goal this time too.

I was oriented to not talk about the dissidents to her. It is one of the few agreements we all share, me and the remaining members of the Council, that there is no need to alert our international associates about the questions we are facing in the City. We don't want this to spread. It's another of the few agreements we all share, though we don't talk much about it, that we need their help. Which brings me here.

E. didn't want me to come. It's being hard for her, the pregnancy was abnormal in every sense of the word, and now she is stuck at home caring for a baby (and his siblings, who may be independent for their age but are still very young) when she would rather be on field. With everything that is happening, it is hard to find a baby sitter. If someone seems to have the needed experience and patience, and knows how to sing the right coded lullabies, we suspect they may as well be one of _them_. I don't trust E's sisters, and I haven't seen my own family in years. Even if I had the chance to keep in touch with them, I know how dangerous it would be for them to meet my children, or E, or even myself now. The life I lead is not meant for them. They didn't volunteer for this.

I am now outside B's house, listening to the bedtime story she is telling her daughter. I wish I wasn't so far away from my own children, but a trip this long wouldn't be good for them. So they are in the City, with their mother. I know they are safe with her, but I still worry. Every time I look at the horizon, I see smoke.

B has told me it’s the fire season. It’s a part of the natural balance in this place. The fire burns the trees but it is necessary for the new seeds to grow. She lent me a book about it, called “_Creatures of the Fire_”, on how the plants and animals adapted to the regular spontaneous fires around here. I want to show it to E, maybe even to her sisters. People too must learn to adapt to the regular fires around them.

The bedtime story is over. I must attend to my mission.

The world is quiet here.

* * *

#### Recruitment Report

**Subject:** B. B.  
**Author:** J. S.

##### Note: This document is accompanied by a picture of a little girl dancing in a garden.

The recruitment occurred successfully. Subject is ready to be enrolled in one of our institutions to begin formal training.

During my observation, B. has shown intelligence and curiosity. She has read many books from her family’s library, including the ones we encourage volunteers who are parents to keep on secret shelves. Her calm during the recruitment shows that she has been aware of us for some time now, which she did confirm.

B. has a good understanding of the English language, and with the right support I believe language shouldn’t be a problem during her training. She has also been initiated in French, according to her parents, but since I myself don’t speak the language, I couldn’t evaluate it.

Also according to her parents, B. has shown an interest in theatrics, which can be seen in her theatrical manners. Other possible fields of interest include the sciences, as I have observed her spend a long time outdoors and interact with local fauna and flora. She has an athletic disposition.

She has some distant relatives in the City who are volunteers as well. They have never met her, so I believe they could be good candidates to mentor her.

The world is quiet here.

JS

* * *

Dear Dairy,

This is probably the last entry I will write before crossing the border and sending the papers on B to headquarters.

Little B has a lot of her mother in her. She will adapt well to our rhythm. In some ways, she reminds me of K as well. Perhaps because she is like her mother the same way K is like E. 

Of course, I can’t stop thinking of my own children. I think we should make the preparations for their recruitment soon, E thinks it’s too early. She doesn’t want the children to be separated and L is too young, in that we agree. But J and K, I think they are ready. I have reasons to believe they found our secret shelves. They may already be waiting, just like B was waiting. 

I think B would be good friends with them.

##### Note: This document seems to be missing some pages, or maybe there is a meaning behind the lack of the usual signature. It’s marked to be checked again by our experts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you mess up your own timeline, but you like what you’re doing so much that you just say “multiverse” and move forward. I usually see Beatrice as being the same age as Lemony.


End file.
